Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recording devices are often used to record meetings and other conversations for subsequent reference by individuals that may or may not have been present for the conversation. A recording of a meeting may be shared by posting it to an accessible location, such as the Internet or an Intranet, or emailing the recording or a link to the recording to any desired recipient(s).
When the subject matter of the meeting is confidential in nature, or in other circumstances, it may be desirable to limit access to the recording to the attendees of the meeting. Typically, this may involve the meeting organizer or another individual identifying potential attendees from a meeting invitation list, an attendance list or meeting minutes. However, even if an individual is identified as a potential attendee, it may not be known based on the source information whether the individual actually attended any of the meeting. Thus, unless the meeting organizer was present at the meeting, the meeting organizer may have to take additional steps to confirm the attendees if only confirmed attendees are to be given access to the recording. For instance, the meeting organizer may have to contact each of the potential attendees individually to confirm their attendance, or rely on a confirmed attendee's memory of the meeting to confirm other attendees.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.